Battle of Tsushima
| result = Decisive Japanese victory100 Battles, ''Decisive Battles that Shaped the World, Dougherty, Martin, J., Parragon, p.144-45 | combatant1 = | combatant2 = | commander1 = Tōgō Heihachirō Kamimura Hikonojō Dewa Shigetō | commander2 = Zinovy Rozhestvensky Nikolai Nebogatov Oskar Enkvist | strength1 = total: 89 ships 4 battleships 27 cruisers 21 destroyers 37 torpedo boats plus gunboats, and auxiliary vessels | strength2 = total: 28 ships 8 battleships 3 coastal battleships 8 cruisers 9 destroyers | casualties1 = 117 dead 583 injured 3 torpedo boats sunk | casualties2 = 4,380 dead 5,917 captured 21 ships sunk (including six battleships and a coastal defense ironclad) seven ships captured six ships disarmed | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Tsushima (Japanese: 対馬海戦, tsushima-kaisen, , Tsusimskoye srazheniye), commonly known as the “Sea of Japan Naval Battle” (Japanese: 日本海海戦, nihonkai-kaisen) in Japan and the “Battle of Tsushima Strait”, was the major naval battle fought between Russia and Japan during the Russo-Japanese War. This was naval history's only decisive sea battle fought by modern steel battleship fleets, the first naval battle in which wireless telegraphy (radio) played a critically important role, it has been characterized as the "dying echo of the old era – for the last time in the history of naval warfare ships of the line of a beaten fleet surrendered on the high seas."Brown p. 10 It was fought on May 27–28, 1905 (May 14–15 in the Julian calendar then in use in Russia) in the Tsushima Strait between Korea and southern Japan. In this battle the Japanese fleet under Admiral Tōgō Heihachirō destroyed two-thirds of the Russian fleet, under Admiral Zinovy Rozhestvensky, which had traveled over to reach the Far East. In London in 1906, Sir George Sydenham Clarke wrote, "The battle of Tsu-shima is by far the greatest and the most important naval event since Trafalgar";Semenoff (1907) p. ix decades later, historian Edmund Morris agreed with this judgement. Prior to the Russo-Japanese War, countries constructed their battleships with mixed batteries of mainly 152 mm (6-inch), 203 mm (8-inch), 254 mm (10-inch) and 305 mm (12-inch) guns, with the intent that these battleships fight on the battle line in a close-quarter, decisive fleet action. The Battle of Tsushima demonstrated that battleship speed and big gunsMassie p. 470-480 with longer ranges were more advantageous in naval battles than mixed batteries of different sizes.Semenoff (1907) p. 124, 135 The wireless telegraph was invented in the last half of the 1890s; by the turn of the century all major navies were adopting this improved communications technology. Although Alexander Stepanovich Popov of the Naval Warfare Institute had built and demonstrated a wireless telegraphy set in 1900, equipment from the firm Telefunken in Germany was initially adopted by the Imperial Russian Navy. In Japan, Professor Shunkichi Kimura was commissioned into the Imperial Navy to develop their own wireless system, and this was in place in many Japanese warships before 1904. Although both sides had early wireless telegraphy, the Russians were using German sets and had difficulties in their use and maintenance, while the Japanese had the advantage of using their own equipment. It is recognized today that this battle was the beginning of electronic warfare. p. 459 Background Conflict in the Far East On 8 February 1904 destroyers of the Imperial Japanese Navy launched a surprise attack on the Russian Far East Fleet anchored in Port Arthur; three ships—two battleships and a cruiser—were damaged in the attack. The Russo-Japanese war had thus begun. Japan's first objective was to secure its lines of communication and supply to the Asian mainland, enabling it to conduct a ground war in Manchuria. To achieve this, it was necessary to neutralize Russian naval power in the Far East. At first, the Russian naval forces remained inactive and did not engage the Japanese, who staged unopposed landings in Korea. However, the Russians were revitalised by the arrival of Admiral Stepan Makarov and were able to achieve some degree of success against the Japanese. Admiral Makarov's flagship, the battleship ''Petropavlovsk'' struck a mine, Makarov was among the dead. His successors failed to challenge the Japanese Navy, and the Russians were effectively bottled up in their base at Port Arthur. By May, the Japanese had landed forces on the Liaodong Peninsula and in August began the siege of the naval station. On 9 August, Admiral Wilgelm Vitgeft, commander of the 1st Pacific Squadron, was ordered to sortie his fleet to Vladivostok,Forczyk p. 48 link up with the Squadron stationed there, and then engage the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) in a decisive battle.Forczyk p. 26 & 54 Both squadrons of the Russian Pacific Fleet would ultimately become dispersed during the battles of the Yellow Sea on 10 August and the Ulsan on 14 August 1904. What remained of Russian naval power would eventually be sunk in Port Arthur. The Second Pacific Squadron With the inactivity of the First Pacific Squadron after the death of Admiral Makarov and the tightening of the Japanese noose around Port Arthur, the Russians considered sending part of their Baltic Fleet to the Far East. The plan was to relieve Port Arthur by sea, link up with the First Pacific Squadron, overwhelm the Imperial Japanese Navy, and then delay the Japanese advance into Manchuria until Russian reinforcements could arrive via the Trans-Siberian railroad and overwhelm the Japanese land forces in Manchuria. As the situation in the Far East deteriorated, the Tsar (encouraged by his cousin Kaiser Wilhelm II), agreed to the formation of the Second Pacific Squadron. It would consist of five divisions of the Baltic Fleet, including 11 of its 13 battleships. The squadron departed on 15 October 1904 under the command of Admiral Zinovy Rozhestvensky. The Second Pacific Squadron sailed through the North Sea. As there were rumours of Japanese torpedo boats in the North Sea, several Russian ships fired upon British fishing trawlers off the Dogger Bank, causing the Royal Navy to shadow the Russian fleet until a diplomatic agreement was reached. Barred by Britain from using the Suez Canal, the Russians sailed around Africa, and by April and May 1905 had anchored at Cam Ranh Bay in French Indochina (now Vietnam). The voyage was long and arduous, and the morale of the crews plummeted. The Russians had been ordered to break the blockade of Port Arthur, but the city had already fallen on 2 January, so the Russian port of Vladivostok became the objective. Tsushima Strait The Russians could have sailed through any one of three possible straits to enter the Sea of Japan and reach Vladivostok: $3, $3, and Tsushima. Admiral Rozhestvensky chose Tsushima in an effort to simplify his route. Admiral Tōgō, based at Busan, also believed Tsushima would be the preferred Russian course. The Tsushima Strait is the body of water eastward of the Tsushima Island group, located midway between the Japanese island of Kyushu and the Korean Peninsula, the shortest and most direct route from Indochina. The other routes would have required the fleet to sail east around Japan. The Japanese Combined Fleet and the Russian Second and Third Pacific Squadrons, sent from Europe, would fight in the straits between Korea and Japan near the Tsushima Islands. Prelude Because of the 18,000-mile journey, the Russian fleet was in relatively poor condition for battle. Apart from the four newest ''Borodino''-class battleships, Admiral Nebogatov's 3rd DivisionForczyk p. 66 consisted of older and poorly-maintained warships. Overall neither side had a significant maneuverability advantage.Forczyk p. 33 The long voyage, combined with a lack of opportunity for maintenance, meant the Russian ships were heavily fouled, significantly reducing their speed.Forczyk, p. 32 The Japanese ships could reach , but the Russian fleet could reach just , (only in short bursts). Tōgō was able to use the superior maneuverability of his fleet to his advantage, "crossing the T" twice. Additionally, there were significant deficiencies in the Russian naval fleet's equipment and training. Russian naval tests with their torpedoes exposed major technological failings.In one such trial, of the seven torpedoes fired, one jammed in the tube, two veered ninety degrees to port, one went ninety degrees to starboard, two kept a steady course but went wide of the mark, and the last went round in circles 'popping up and down like a porpoise', causing panic throughout the fleet." Regan, Geoffrey; The Guinness Book of Decisive Battles, 'The Battle of Tsushima 1905', p.176 Tōgō's greatest advantage was that of experience, being the only active admiral in any navy with combat experience aboard battleships.Forczyk 8, 43, 73 & back cover (The others were Russian Admirals Oskar Victorovich Stark, who had been relieved of his command following his humiliating loss in the Battle of Port Arthur, and Wilgelm Vitgeft, who had been killed in the Battle of the Yellow Sea.) File:Battle of Japan Sea (Route of Baltic Fleet) NT.PNG|The long voyage by the Russian Baltic Fleet. File:TsuShima Strait.png|Korea and Tsushima Straits and Tsushima Islands. File:Tsushima battle map-en.svg|Map showing the routes of both fleets. Battle Naval tactics Battleships, cruisers, and other vessels were arranged into divisions, each division being commanded by a Flag Officer (Admiral). At the battle of Tsushima, Admiral Tōgō was the officer commanding in the battleship ''Mikasa'' (the other divisions being commanded by Vice Admirals, Rear Admirals, Commodores, Captains and Commanders for the destroyer divisions). Next in line after Mikasa came the battleships ''Shikishima'', ''Fuji'' and ''Asahi''. Following them were two armoured cruisers. Admiral Tōgō, by using reconnaissance and choosing his position well, "secured beyond reasonable hazard his strategic objective of bringing the Russian fleet to battle, irrespective of speeds."Mahan p. 456 When Tōgō decided to execute a turn to port in sequence, he did so to preserve the sequence of his battleline, with the flagship Mikasa still in the lead (which could indicate that Admiral Tōgō wanted his more powerful units to enter action first). Turning in sequence meant that each ship would turn one after the other whilst still following the ship in front. Effectively each vessel would turn over the same piece of sea (this being the danger in the maneuver as it gives the enemy fleet the opportunity to target that area). Tōgō could have ordered his ships to turn "together", that is, each ship would have made the turn at the same time and reversed course. This maneuver, the same one was effected by the French-Spanish fleet at Trafalgar, would be quicker but would have disrupted the sequence of the battleline and caused confusion by altering the battle plans and placing the cruisers in the lead. This was something Tōgō wished to avoid. First contact Because the Russians desired to slip undetected into Vladivostok, as they approached Japanese waters they steered outside regular shipping channels to reduce the chance of detection. On the night of 26/27 May, the Russian fleet approached the Tsushima Strait. In the night, thick fog blanketed the straits, giving the Russians an advantage. At 02:45 Japan Standard Time (JST), the Japanese auxiliary cruiser ''Shinano Maru'' observed three lights on what appeared to be a vessel on the distant horizon and closed to investigate. These lights were from the Russian hospital ship Oryol, which in compliance with the rules of war, had continued to burn them.Watts p. 22 At 04:30, Shinano Maru approached the vessel, noting that she carried no guns and appeared to be an auxiliary. The Oryol mistook the Shinano Maru for another Russian vessel and did not attempt to notify the fleet. Instead, Shinano Maru signaled to inform the Japanese ship that there were other Russian vessels nearby. The Shinano Maru then sighted the shapes of ten other Russian ships in the mist. The Russian fleet had been discovered, and any chance of reaching Vladivostok undetected had disappeared. Wireless telegraphy played an important role from the start. At 04:55, Captain Narukawa of the Shinano Maru sent a message to Admiral Tōgō in Masampo that the "Enemy is in square 203". By 05:00, intercepted wireless signals informed the Russians that they had been discovered and that Japanese scouting cruisers were shadowing them. Admiral Tōgō received his message at 05:05, and immediately began to prepare his battle fleet for a sortie. Beginning of the battle At 06:34, before departing with the Combined Fleet, Admiral Tōgō wired a confident message to the navy minister in Tokyo: At the same time the entire Japanese fleet put to sea, with Tōgō in his flagship Mikasa leading over forty vessels to meet the Russians. Meanwhile, the shadowing Japanese scouting vessels sent wireless reports every few minutes as to the formation and course of the Russian fleet. There was mist which reduced visibility and the weather was poor. Wireless gave the Japanese an advantage; in his report on the battle, Admiral Tōgō noted the following: At around 13:55, Tōgō ordered the hoisting of the Z flag which meant: At 13:40, both fleets sighted each other and prepared to engage. By 14:45, Tōgō had 'crossed the Russian T'Semenoff (1907) p. 70 enabling him to fire broadsides, while the Russians could only reply with their forward turrets.Mahan p. 457, 458Regan; The Guinness Book of Decisive Battles-The Battle of Tsushima 1905, pp.176-177Regan; The Guinness Book of Decisive Battles-The Battle of Tsushima 1905, p.177 Daylight action The Russians sailed from south southwest to north northeast; "continuing to a point of intersection which allowed only their bow guns to bear; enabling him Togo to throw most of the Russian batteries successively out of bearing." Mahan p. 458 The Japanese fleet steamed from northeast to west, Tōgō ordered the fleet to turn in sequence, which enabled his ships to take the same course as the Russians, although risking each battleship consecutively. This U-turn was successful. Rozhestvensky had only two alternatives, "a charge direct, in line abreast", or to commence "a formal pitched battle." He chose the latter, and at 14:08, the Japanese flagship Mikasa was hit at about 7,000 meters, with the Japanese replying at 6,400 meters. Superior Japanese gunnery then took its toll,Sondhaus, Lawrence, Naval Warfare, 1815-1914, P.191 with most of the Russian battleships being crippled. As naval engagements traditionally began at a considerably closer range, Tōgō immediately gained the advantage of surprise. Commander Vladimir Semenoff, a Russian staff officer aboard the flagship Knyaz Suvorov, noted that "It seemed impossible even to count the number of projectiles striking us. Shells seemed to be pouring upon us incessantly one after another.Semenoff (1907) p. 62, 63 The steel plates and superstructure on the upper decks were torn to pieces, and the splinters caused many casualties. Iron ladders were crumpled up into rings, guns were literally hurled from their mountings. In addition to this, there was the unusually high temperature and liquid flame of the explosion, which seemed to spread over everything. I actually watched a steel plate catch fire from a burst." A direct hit on the Borodino s magazines by the Japanese battleship Fuji caused her to explode, which sent smoke thousands of feet into the air and trapped all of her crew on board as the ship slid under the sea. The Japanese ships suffered only light damage. Rozhestvensky was knocked out of action by a shell fragment that struck his skull. In the evening, Rear Admiral Nebogatov took over command of the Russian fleet. The Russians lost the battleships ''Knyaz Suvorov'', ''Oslyabya'', ''Imperator Aleksandr III'' and the Borodino. Night attacks At night, around 20:00, 21 destroyers and 37 Japanese torpedo boats were thrown against the Russians. The destroyers attacked from the vanguard while the torpedo boats attacked from the east and south of the Russian fleet. The Japanese were aggressive, continuing their attacks for three hours without a break, as a result during the night, there were a number of collisions between the small craft and Russian warships. The Russians were now dispersed in small groups trying to break northwards. By 23:00, it appeared that the Russians had vanished, but they revealed their positions to their pursuers by switching on their searchlights — ironically, the searchlights had been turned on to spot the attackers. The old battleship ''Navarin'' struck a mine and was compelled to stop, she was consequently torpedoed four times and sunk. Out of a crew of 622, only three survived to be rescued by the Japanese. The battleship ''Sissoi Veliky'' was badly damaged by a torpedo in the stern, and was scuttled the next day. Two old armoured cruisers — ''Admiral Nakhimov'' and ''Vladimir Monomakh'' — were badly damaged, the former by a torpedo hit to the bow, the latter by colliding with a Japanese destroyer. They were both scuttled by their crews the next morning, the Admiral Nakhimov off Tsushima Island, where she headed while taking on water. The night attacks had put a great strain on the Russians, as they had lost two battleships and two armoured cruisers, while the Japanese had only lost three torpedo boats. ''XGE'' signal and Russian surrender During the night action, Tōgō was able to rest his main fleet. At 09:30 on 28 May, what remained of the Russian fleet was sighted heading northwards. Tōgō's battleships proceeded to surround Nebogatov's remaining squadron south of the island of Takeshima. At 10:34, realising that his situation was hopeless, Nebogatov ordered the six ships remaining under his command to surrender. XGE, an international signal of surrender, was hoisted; at 10:53, the Japanese agreed to accept the surrender. Realising the battle had become futile, Nebogatov was unwilling to sacrifice the lives of his sailors simply to save his own honour. He decided instead to accept the shame of surrender, knowing full well he might be shot when he returned to Russia. He said to his men: The wounded Admiral Rozhestvensky was a prisoner in a Japanese hospital. The victorious Admiral Tōgō would later visit him, comforting him with kind words: Neither Nebogatov nor Rozhestvensky were shot when they returned home to Russia. However, both were placed on trial. Rozhestvensky claimed full responsibility for the fiasco; but as he had been wounded and unconscious during the last part of the battle, the Tsar commuted his death sentence. Nebogatov, having actually surrendered the fleet at the end of the naval engagement, was imprisoned for several years and eventually pardoned by the Tsar. Both men's reputations were ruined. Until the evening of 28 May, single Russian ships were pursued by the Japanese until almost all were destroyed or captured. Three Russian warships reached Vladivostok. The cruiser ''Izumrud'', which escaped from the Japanese despite being present at Nebogatov's surrender, was scuttled by her crew after running aground near the Siberian coast. Some ships returned to Russia or were interned in neutral ports. Contributing factors The Japanese fleets had practised gunnery regularly since the beginning of the war, using sub-calibre adapters in their guns and gaining more experience than the Russians. The Japanese also used mostly high-explosive shells with ''shimose'' (melinite), which was designed to explode on contact and wreck the upper structures of ships.Semenoff (1907) p. 63 The Russians used armour-piercing rounds with small guncotton bursting charges and unreliable fuses.Semenoff (1907) p. 56 Japanese hits caused more damage to Russian ships relative to Russian hits on Japanese ships, setting the superstructures, the paintwork and the large quantities of coal stored on the decks on fire. (The Russian fleet often bought low-quality coal at sea from merchant vessels on most of their long voyage due to the lack of friendly fuelling ports). Japanese fire was also more accurate because they were using the latest issued (1903) Barr & Stroud FA3 coincidence rangefinder, which had a range of , while the Russian battleships were equipped with Liuzhol rangefinders from the 1880s, which only had a range of about .Forczyk p. 56, 57 And finally, by 27 May 1905, Admiral Tōgō and his men had two battleship fleet actions under their belts, which amounted to over four hours of combat experience in battleship to battleship combat at Port Arthur and the Yellow SeaForczyk p. 43 & 73—experience which would eliminate the miscalculations and rash decisions made during those battles, while applying the learned lessons from those sea engagements with both finesse and ruthlessness at Tsushima.Forczyk p. 22 & 77 Aftermath . Note the shell hole in the stack.]] , in Manila Bay]] Russian losses The battle was a devastating humiliation for Russia, which lost all the battleships committed to it, most of its cruisers and destroyers, and effectively ended the Russo-Japanese War in Japan's favour. The Russians lost 4,380 killed and 5,917 captured, including two admirals, with a further 1,862 interned.Regan; The Guinness Book of Decisive Battles-The Battle of Tsushima 1905, p.178 ;Battleships The Russians lost eleven battleships, including three smaller coastal vessels, either sunk or captured by the Japanese, or scuttled by their crews to prevent capture. Four ships were lost to enemy action during the daylight battle on 27 May: ''Knyaz Suvorov'', ''Imperator Aleksandr III'', Borodino and the ''Oslyabya''. The ''Navarin'' was lost during the night action, on 27–28 May, while the ''Sissoi Veliky'', ''Admiral Nakhimov'' and ''Admiral Ushakov'' were either scuttled or sunk the next day. Four other battleships under Rear Admiral Nebogatov, were forced to surrender and would end up as prizes of war. This group consisted of only one modern battleship, ''Oryol'', along with the old battleship ''Imperator Nikolai I'' and the two small coastal battleships ''General Admiral Graf Apraksin'' and ''Admiral Seniavin''. The small coastal battleship ''Admiral Ushakov'' refused to surrender and was scuttled by her crew. ;Cruisers The Russian Navy lost four of its eight cruisers during the battle, three were interned by the Americans, with just one reaching Vladivostok. The ''Vladimir Monomakh'' and ''Svetlana'' were sunk the next day, after the daylight battle. The cruiser ''Dmitrii Donskoi'' fought against six Japanese cruisers and survived; however, due to heavy damage she was scuttled. The Izumrud ran aground near the Siberian coast. Three Russian protected cruisers, ''Aurora'', ''Zhemchug'', and ''Oleg'' escaped to the US naval base at Manila in the then-American-controlled Philippines where they were interned, as the United States was neutral. The armed yacht (classified as a cruiser), ''Almaz'', alone was able to reach Vladivostok. ;Destroyers and auxiliaries Imperial Russia also lost six of its nine destroyers in the battle, had one interned by the Chinese, with two escaping to Vladivostok. They were—the Buiny, Buistry, Bezupreshchny, Gromky and Blestyashchy—sunk on 28 May, the Byedovy surrendered that day. Bodry was interned in Shanghai; the Grosny and Bravy reached Vladivostok. Of the auxiliaries, the Kamchatka, ''Ural'' and Rus were sunk on 27 May, Irtuish ran aground on 28 May, Koreya and Svir were interned in Shanghai; the Anadyr escaped to Madagascar. The hospital ships Oryol and Kostroma were captured, the Kostroma was released afterwards. Japanese losses The Japanese lost only three torpedo boats (Nos. 34, 35 and 69), with 117 men killed and 500 wounded. Political consequences Imperial Russia's prestige was badly damaged, the defeat was a severe blow to the Romanov dynasty. Nearly the entire Russian fleet was lost in a single battle; the fast armed yacht Almaz (classified as a cruiser of the 2nd rank) and the destroyers Grozny and Bravy were the only Russian ships to reach Vladivostok. In The Guns of August, the American historian and author Barbara Tuchman argued that Russia's loss destabilized the balance of power in Europe, it emboldened the Central Powers and contributed to their decision to go to war in 1914. The battle had a profound cultural and political impact upon Japan. It was the first defeat of a European power by an Asian nation,Forczyk back coverPleshakov p. XVI using the full breadth of then-modern industrial technology. It also weakened the notion of white superiority, widely accepted in Western society before that. The victory established Japan as the sixth greatest naval powerSondhaus, Lawrence, Naval Warfare, 1815-1914, P.192 while the Russian navy declined to one barely stronger than that of Austria-Hungary. In The Guinness Book of Decisive Battles, the British historian Geoffrey Regan argues that the victory bolstered Japan's increasingly aggressive political and military establishment. According to Regan, the lopsided Japanese victory at Tsushima: ...created a legend that was to haunt Japan's leaders for forty years. A British admiral once said, 'It takes three years to build a ship, but 300 years to build a tradition.' Japan thought that the victory had completed this task in a matter of a few years ... It had all been too easy. Looking at Tōgō's victory over one of the world's great powers convinced some Japanese military men that with more ships, and bigger and better ones, similar victories could be won throughout the Pacific. Perhaps no power could resist the Japanese navy, not even Britain and the United States. Regan also believes the victory contributed to the Japanese road to later disaster, "because the result was so misleading. Certainly the Japanese navy had performed well, but its opponents had been weak, and it was not invincible... Tōgō's victory helped set Japan on a path that would eventually lead her" to the Second World War. Dreadnought arms race Britain's First Sea Lord, Admiral Fisher, reasoned that the Japanese victory at Tsushima confirmed the importance of large guns and speed for modern battleships;Massie, p. 471, 474, 480 in October 1905 the British started the construction of [[HMS Dreadnought (1906)|HMS Dreadnought]], which upon her launching in 1906 began a naval arms race between Britain and Germany in the years before 1914. The British and German fleets met in only one major action in World War I, the indecisive Battle of Jutland.The Rivalry of Germany and England, Edward Raymond Turner, The Sewanee Review, Vol. 21, No. 2 (Apr., 1913), pp. 129-147 Timeline , preserved as a museum ship in Saint Petersburg, Russia]] , Admiral Tōgō's flagship at the battle of Tsushima, preserved as a memorial in Yokosuka, Japan]] 27 May 1905 (JST) * 04:45 The Shinano Maru (Japan) locates the Russian Baltic Fleet and sends a wireless signal. * 05:05 The Japanese Combined Fleet leaves port and sends a wireless signal to Imperial Headquarters: "Today's weather is fine but waves are high. (Japanese: 本日天気晴朗なれども波高し)". * 13:39 The Japanese Combined Fleet gains visual contact with the Russian Baltic Fleet, and sends up the battle flag. * 13:55 Distance (Range): 12,000 meters. The Mikasa sends up 'Z' flag. (Z flag's meaning: The Empire's fate depends on the result of this battle, let every man do his utmost duty.). * 14:05 Distance (Range): 8,000 meters. The Japanese Combined Fleet turns their helm aport (i.e. starts a U-turn). * 14:07 Distance (Range): 7,000 meters. The Mikasa completes her turn. The Russian Baltic Fleet opens fire with their main batteries. * 14:10 Distance (Range): 6,400 meters. All Japanese warships complete their turns. * 14:12 Distance (Range): 5,500 meters. The Mikasa receives her first hit from the Russian guns. * 14:16 Distance (Range): 4,600 meters. The Japanese Combined Fleet begins concentrating their return fire on the Russian flagship, the ''Knyaz Suvorov''. * 14:43 The ''Oslyabya'' and Knyaz Suvorov are set on fire and fall away from the battle line. * 14:50 The Imperator Aleksandr III starts turning to the north and attempts to leave the battle line. * 15:10 The Oslyabya sinks, and the Knyaz Suvorov attempts to withdraw. * 18:00 The two fleets counterattack each other (distance (range): 6,300 m), and begin exchanging main battery fire again. * 19:03 The Imperator Aleksandr III sinks. * 19:20 The Knyaz Suvorov and Borodino sink. 28 May 1905 (JST) * 09:30 The Japanese Combined Fleet locates the Russian Baltic Fleet again. * 10:34 Admiral Nebogatov signals "XGE", which is "I surrender" in the International Code of Signals used at the time. * 10:53 Admiral Tōgō accepts the surrender. File:Battle of Tsushima (Chart 1-3) J.PNG|Crossing the T: Japanese are in white, the Russians in red File:Battle of Tsushima (Chart 4-6) J.PNG|The Knyaz Suvorov, Oslyabya, Imperator Aleksandr III, and Sissoi Veliky breaking off from the main battle File:Battle of Tsushima (Chart 7-9) J.PNG|The first and second Japanese fleets sandwiching the Russian fleet File:Battle of Tsushima (Chart 10) J.PNG|The Russian ships fleeing See also * Naval history of Japan * Nicholas II of Russia Notes References * Brown, David (1990). Warship Losses of World War Two. Arms and Armor Press, Great Britain. ISBN 0-85368-802-8. * Forczyk, Robert (2009). Russian Battleship vs Japanese Battleship, Yellow Sea 1904-1905. Osprey. ISBN 978-1-84603-330-8. * * Mahan, Alfred Thayer (1906). Reflections, Historic and Other, Suggested by the Battle of the Japan Sea. (Article) US Naval Proceedings magazine, June 1906, Volume XXXVI, No. 2; US Naval Institute, Heritage Collection. * Massie, Robert K (1991). Dreadnought; Britain, Germany, and the Coming of the Great War. Random House, NY. ISBN 0-394-52833-6. * Pleshakov, Constantine (2002). The Tsar's Last Armada; The Epic Voyage to the Battle of Tsushima. ISBN 0-465-05792-6. * Regan, Geoffrey (1992) 'The Battle of Tsushima 1905' in The Guinness Book of Decisive Battles, Guinness Publishing. * Semenoff, Vladimir Captain (1907). The Battle of Tsushima. Translated by Captain A. B. Lindsay; Preface by Sir George Sydenham Clarke, G.C.M.G., F.R.S., John Murray, London, second edition 1907. * * Watts, Anthony J. The Imperial Russian Navy. Arms and Armour Press, Villiers House, 41-47 Strand, London, 1990. ISBN 0-85368-912-1. Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * History.com— This Day In History: The Battle of Tsushima Strait * Battlefleet 1900—Free naval wargame rules covering the pre-dreadnought era, including the Russo-Japanese War. * Russojapanesewar.com—Contains a complete order of battle of both fleets. It also contains Admiral Tōgō's post-battle report and the account of Russian ensign Sememov. Category:Conflicts in 1905 Category:1905 in Japan Category:Naval battles of the Russo-Japanese War Category:Battles involving Japan Category:Battles involving Russia